A Godfather's Mission
by Moonyblue0818
Summary: Little 5 years old Harry has been living with his so called relatives the Durselys since he was 11/2 years old. And he has been living in hell ever since. In till one day a man from his past comes and changes his life forever. I've have updated the story. I'am planing this to be a series so look for the next story in the mission series A Family's Mission. Thanks for reading.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I own nothing in Harry Potter world. J.K Rowling does.**

 **This Is my first fanfiction please let me know what you think.**

Prologue

Harry James Potter was no ordinary 5 year old child. In fact he is a wizard, but not just any wizard he is the boy who lived. Not that he knew it. His parents were two of the greatest sorcerers of their time. Of course he had no clue about that either. One Halloween night about 3 1/2 years ago his parents died to save his life from Lord Voldemort. The night the Dark Lord died, or so they thought, Harry forever became known as the boy who lived. As the wizarding world rejoiced of the downfall of the Dark Lord, Harry's world for every changed. All this was unknown to little Harry. All he knew was what the Dursleys told him that he was an ungrateful little freak who know one could ever love that should have died with his parents in a car accident.

Well Little Harry knew at least one part of that was not true, they was at least one person he could remember that loved him, his Uncle Moony.

(Harry has an eidetic memory, but no one around him cared enough about him to figure it out.)

Remus John Lupin has been known for being a proud Gryffindor , Marauder and War hero. He is also a werewolf, not too many knew this about him. Those who knew this about him and were not scared he lost 3 1/2 years ago on one Halloween night. Not only did Lord Voldemort take away all four of his Best friends , he robbed him of the chance to be in his Godson's life.

( Even with James Potter's will stating that in the event that the Potter's died Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were to get custody of one Harry James Potter. But with Sirius in Azkaban and with British Law in the magical world, Remus could not legally adopt little Harry.)

Ever since that night when Dumbledore took Harry away he has been trying to figure out a way to get Harry away from the Dursleys. He has not even thought of his best friend Sirius Black who was put into Azkaban for betraying two of they other friends to Voldemort and killing another. Remus till has not figured out if he believes he is guilty or Innocent .


	2. Chapter 1 The Godfather

Chapter 1 The Godfather

Remus Lupin was sitting in his study tired and exhausted. It was nowhere near his time of the month, the full moon was at least two weeks away. For the last 3 1/2 years he has been doing anything and everything he could think of to find a loophole so he could adopt his five year old Godson Harry Potter. ( His beloved Godson was placed in the care of his mother's magic hating horrible muggle sister) Remus was just about to get up to make himself a cup of tea and take a break from the book he was reading on french law. Finally he found what he was looking for, unlike like British law in the wizarding world in France a werewolf can adopt and have a family of they own. With his new found energy Remus ran to his fireplace and flood to his former Headmasters office.

A few seconds later Remus walked out of the fireplace in the office of his former Headmaster office Albus Dumbledore. Albus looked up from what he was reading to find a very excited former student of his desk. Remus stepped up to the headmaster's desk and said I figured out how to adopt Harry. Albus stood up from his chair walked around his desk to stand by Remus, then Remus told the headmaster his plan.

20 mins later Remus explained his plan to Dumbledore that he can move to France and with James potters will, he can adopt Harry free and clear. After Remus finished speaking, Albus looked at him with amazement then spoke. I have three questions and one favor to ask. Remus looked at Albus and said I will answer your questions and may do your favor , but nothing you say or do will stop me from adopting Harry. Albus looked at him with the most caring eyes and said understood.

Remus then said with a smile said ask away, Albus said

1\. Where will you live?

2\. Where will Harry stay during your time of the month?

3\. How will you financial support you guys?

Those are all fair questions Remus said,

1\. We can stay with my Mom till I find a place, she has more than enough space.

2\. He can stay with my Mom during my time of the month.

3\. When James and Lily died they left me a considerably amount of money to me because they know how hard it is for me to find jobs, it was stated in James will.

Good now on to that favor. All I ask is for you to take time to get to know young Mr Potter before you adopt him and take him away from the only family he has ever known. That's fair Remus said, but how do you expect me to do that and for how long, you know how Lily's sister is about our kind.

The headmaster said I can arrange for you to stay with our mutual friend Miss Figg. She lives across the street from Harry and babysits Harry at least a couple times a week. At least two months I think is fair. Remus said ok, but not any longer I have been out of Harry's life far too long already.


	3. Chapter 2 The Freck

Disclaimer I own nothing in the Harry Potter's world. J.K Rowling owns everything. There is some child abuse in this chapter.

Chapter 2 The Freak

Little Harry woke up early to his Aunt banging on his cupboard door to get up screaming mean and nasty things as she did this. Harry reached around his cupboard for his glasses to put on. As Harry was doing this he realized that he wet his mat again. His bright green eyes started crying quite fearful tears. The last time this happen his Uncle beat him so bad with his belt. As this was happening he could hear his whale of an Uncle coming down the stairs opening up his cupboard door grabbing him by the neck and screaming at him that he is an ungrateful little freak that should have died with his parents. (Like he always did) Then his Uncle saw that he was wet and through him across the room. Took off his belt and started beating little Harry with it. When it was all over Harry's Uncle picked him up by his neck and throw him in the cupboard. By the time he was let out he had missed breakfast and lunch. His Aunt hosed him off gave him his only other pair of cloths and had him walk alone to Miss Figg's house for the evening because they were going out.

As Harry was walking to Miss Figg's house he was trying to figure out how to explain away his bruises and welts if she sees them. He had no clue what to say. He was about to open the door when a man opened it for him. Harry looked up at the man confused. The man looked down at him and smiled and said hello Harry come on in.


	4. Chapter 3 The Man

Chapter 3 The Man

Just as the man was about to introduce himself, Harry screamed out Uncle Moo'y. Remus looked down at Harry in amazement, and said you remember me. Harry said yes I miss you Uncle Moo'y. Remus reached down to pick up his Godson, and Harry practically jumped out of his skin. Remus took him into the living room to see what was wrong. As he was doing this, Miss Figg came in to see what was wrong. Remus said he was not sure, if she could give them some privacy and he would tell her later. Remus placed Harry on the loveseat and he seat next to him, and asked if he had hurt him. Harry looked very scared and nodded yes. Can I see whats hurting you,Harry nodded yes again. Remus pulled up Harry's oversized t shirt and what he saw made him sick. Bruises and welts covered his back. Remus was so angry all he could think was who could do this to his precious Godson. Remus quickly pulled his shirt back down. Not even bothering to ask who did it. He was just so angry he did not know what to do. ( He hoped one full moon he would find the Dursleys)

So not to scare Harry he pushed his anger down knowing he would deal with them later. He looked at Harry with sad eyes and said that looks like it really hurts can Uncle Moony fix it. Harry looked up with amazement how can you Uncle Moo'y. Tell me Harry what else do you remember about me. Harry looked up at him and said well, I know you love me, Remus smiled and said very much. Harry continued with you have a furry little problem he said with a wink of both eyes. Remus just had to chuckle with that one of course James Potter's son would remember that one. Harry looked very nervous with that one, Remus reassured him all was good. Is there anything else you remember Harry? Harry looked down at his legs and nodded his head yes. Remus said why don't you tell me. Uncle Vernon said it is not real. Harry looked up at his Uncle with tears in his eyes and said magic.

Remus was not surprised to hear the whale of a man said a thing like that. He looked down at Harry and said you remember me doing magic for you. Harry said yes but it is not real. Remus pick Harry up slowly and placed him on his lap. He looked Harry in the eyes and said magic is real and I can prove it. Really Harry said. Remus took out his wand said something under his

breath and touched Harry's back with it. Harry's back tingled, and Remus said to take a look. Harry pulled up his shirt and they was no bruises or welts , and his back did not hurt at all. How did you do that Uncle Moo'y. I told you Harry magic is real. Can you show me more Uncle Moo'y. Of course Harry anything for you. So for the next hour or so Remus entertained Harry with more magic , and they had a blast. Harry fell asleep for the first time with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 4 Sweet Revenge

I really hope everyone likes this story been working really hard on it please drop me a review to tell me what you think. Thank you.

Disclaimer I own nothing in the Harry Potter world, J.K Rowling owns it all.

Chapter 4 Sweet Revenge

Remus Lupin was a kind, gentle, fair man. Who looked for the best in all the people he meet, he tried not to judge people by their mistakes. He tried to be a forgiving man. That all went out the window with the Dursleys, after what they did to his precious Godson.

After Harry fell asleep he went to talk to Miss Figg. It was so hard trying to speak without yelling. After he explain what he say, he asked if she knew about this. Miss Figg looked sad and said she had her suspicion. Also she added that she told Dumbledore but he never did anything or even came to check on him. Now he was even angrier (he did not even think that was possible) he was growling under his breath now and his brown eyes were flashing gold. It took all his strength to keep the wolf inside at bay. When he got his anger under control he knew Dumbledore would have to wait, he needed to deal with the Dursleys now.

As calmly as he could he asked Miss Figg when they were due back. She said anytime now, they call me to tell me when to send Harry back. Remus looked at her and said that will not be happening. He ran upstairs to grab a paper for the Dursleys to sign to give up their rights to Harry. Now all he had to do was wait. About ten minutes later the phone rang. Miss Figg answered, Remus heard her say I will send Harry over.

Remus started the slow walk over to the Dursleys house. As he got closer he took out his wand, and placed a charm on the house so no one knew magic was being performed there. ( The charm came in very handy growing up). He got up to the door and instead of knocking, he pointed his wand at the door and said bombarda. The door blew open and he walked right in.

As he walked in he spotted all three Dursleys stuffing their faces not even caring that Harry was not there. Remus kept his wand raised at them, they were scared out of they minds. All Petunia could get out was you.

Yes Petunia it is I. ( Remus meet Petunia once a few years before Harry was born and he hated her then)I've came for three things and you will never

see me or Harry again. Vernon Dursley spoke up and said take the ungrateful little freak. Remus was really getting angry now. Remus flicked his wand at the whale of a man and said Everte Statum. Sending the whale flying backwards. As Remus did this, he said you will never speak about Harry like that again.

Now on to the business at hand , Remus took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Petunia and said sign it. When she signed it he put it back into his pocket and said now where is Harry's room. Petunia pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Remus's inner wolf was getting even angry again and he started growling again as he walked over to the cupboard and looked in it. There was nothing in there even good enough for a dog.

He turned back around and walk back to the Dursleys.(Now he did not want to do anything that would send him to Azkaban, good thing he is a Marauder) He raised his wand and pointed it at the whale and said Jelly fingers. Now every time the fat bastard tried to eat, every time he will find it hard to grab his silverware. Next he raised his wand to Dudley Dursley and said piglet. Dudley grew a pig nose and tail, now everyone will know he is a pig. Last but not least Petunia he turned to her and said gossip magnet. Now she will think anyone and everyone is talking about her. He walked out of the house and said coloro. The color of the house turn from a light brown like all the others to a bright pink. He took off the ante attention charm and walked back to Miss Figg's house.


	6. Chapter 5 The Adoption

Chapter 5 The Adoption

As Remus walked back to Miss Figg's house and felt himself calm down a little bit. He still had to deal with that bastard of a headmaster. For now he has to take care of Harry. When he walked back into Miss Figg's house Harry was up. Harry ran to him and he picked him up. Harry said I thought you left without saying goodbye again. Remus kissed his forehand and said never again will I leave you again pup. In fact I want to adopt you and have you come live with me. Wide eyes and smiling Harry said really. Remus said really forever and always. Now you need a bath and get ready for bed. Harry was laying on Remus's bed , as Remus was getting changed to.

Remus came out of the bathroom and sat on the side of the bed next to Harry. Harry I don't think you know this but when you were born your Mommy and Daddy made me your Godfather. Do you know what that means Harry? Harry looked very confused and said no. Well it means that if something should happen to your Mommy and Daddy, I would take care of you like if you were my son. I am so very sorry I have not been there for you Pup. I wanted to be there for you more then you will ever know, (as he was saying this a single tear fell down his cheek) my furry little problem was the reason I could not, but now I figured out how I can adopt you pup. As this was happening Harry climbed on his lap and wiped the tear off his cheek and then said its ok Uncle Moo'y. I know you love me and I love you that is all that matters. Remus hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

Then he said I think we need to get some sleep, we have a very big day tomorrow. Remus tucked Harry in. Goodnight Pup I love you very much. Night Uncle Moo'y. Just as Remus was about to leave the room , Harry said can you stay with me. Remus smiled and said of course anything for you Pup. Remus climbed into bed next to Harry, and Harry curled up next to him. Remus and Harry both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Remus woke about 7:30 to find Harry laying on his chest holding on to his bed skirt tight . Harry was still smiling from ear to ear as was Remus. He did not want to wake Harry up so he just laid there thinking about the great live he and Harry was going to have. He could tell him about his parents (because he just knew those bastards most likely told nothing

about them) teach him school stuff and of course how to be a mini marauder.

Harry woke up about a half an hour later. He was still laying on Remus chest looked up an smiled and said Morning Uncle. Morning Harry sleep well? Harry said yes and Remus kissed his forehand. You hungry pup. Harry's tummy crumbed loud , and Remus said I will take that as a yes. When they got down to the kitchen Miss Figg prepared a feast for them. They both said thank you , and got to work eating. Remus made a plate up for Harry and himself and sat down to eat. It took him not even a minute to see that Harry was not eating. He asked Harry do you not like it. Harry said yes I do, just waiting for you to finish. Remus was just to ask why when he figured it for himself. Then said Harry you never have to wait for me to eat ok pup. Harry said ok and started eating like there was no tomorrow. Remus had to remind him to slow down twice. About a half an hour later they were all done eating , Remus said let's get ready pup I'm adopting you today, you get to meet your new grandma and we need to look for a new home. Wow Uncle Moo'y let's go.

About 20 minutes later Harry and Remus was ready, Remus explained what apparating was to Harry so he was not scared. Also that they would be apparating to his Mother's house which now will be his Grandma and that this was a big surprise. They said their thank yous and goodbyes to Miss Figgs, they apparated to Remus's mom's house ( Mrs. Elena Lupin) in France.

When they got there they landed in the living room. His Mother heard them from the kitchen, and said to come in there. Hello sweetheart why did you not tell me you were coming Remus. She turned around to kiss her son, as she was doing this Remus said Hi Mom I want you to meet Harry.

Remus's Mom kissed his cheek and said, Well Hello Harry it is so nice to meet you. Mom Harry and I have a very big surprise for you. Well what could that be sweetheart. Now I don't know if you remember Harry but he is my Godson. Yes I remember honey. Well if I move back here I can adopt Harry. So that means he will be my son and you will have your first grandson.

Remus's Mom grabbed her son and Grandson and gave them the biggest hug ever. She could not stop kissing Harry. Remus had to pull them apart.

Well Mom I am so glad you are happy, and why would I not be Remus. Now tell me everything. They sat at the kitchen Harry in Remus lap. Well were do I start, about a week ago I was reading a book a french law and found apart that said that someone like me can adopt a kid here. Well then I went to the Headmaster's office to tell him. Well he agreed to it, but ask that I get to know him over a two month period. Well that did not work out as you see. I was staying with a friend across the street where Harry was living, yesterday he came over for her to babysit because his so called relatives were going out. Well for one thing they had him walk across the street by himself. (At this point Remus could tell his Mom was getting angry now) Well when he got there I answered the door and got a huge surprise, Mom he actually remembered me. (His Mom smiled at that) Remus he must have an eidetic memory. Well of course I was very excited so I tried picking him up and he almost jumped of his skin Mom.

What was wrong sweetheart, he had bruises and welts all over his back from his Uncles belt. (He wanted to swear he knew not to in front of his Mother) His Mom covered her mouth and said Oh God. I know, not only that I can tell it was not the first time , you can tell he is way to skinny and they made him wait to eat until they finished, and it was not much food they gave him. Also they made him sleep in cupboard. I also think they is emotional abuse to.

The whole time as they were talking, Harry just sat on his Uncle's lap as quiet as could be. Just he was taught to be seen and not heard. Remus's Mom spoke first I can't believe anyone could do that to a child. So now that's the past we can help him move on with his life. Now what happens next.

I just knew you would offer to help. Well today I plan on going down to the ministry today to adopt him, and take him shopping for cloths Harry has only one set. I'm hoping you would watch him as I go to the ministry. Then I will come back to get him to shop. I would love to watch Harry to get to know my grandson.

Now on to where we are going to live. Can we crash her a day or two, as I find a place to live. Of course sweetheart are you gonna need any help money wise I know your job does not pay much. Thanks Mom , but no when James died he left me a good amount of money to help me if needed. They is more than enough for Harry and I to live off till he becomes of age. That's great dear. Now when are you going to the ministry. Now so I can get back sooner. That's great see you later.

Remus stood up with Harry in his arms and said to him. You are going stay with Grandma for a couple of hours okay. I will be back as soon I can Pup I Am going to adopt you today remember. Ok Uncle Moo'y. Remus kissed his forehead and put Harry down. Now be good for Grandma I love you Harry. I will be back soon. Then he apparated to the ministry.

Remus apparated to the magical child welfare office and walked right in the door. They was a very nice lady at the desk with a very pleasant smile on her face. How may I help you today sir. Hi my name is Remus Lupin I Am here to adopt my Godson Harry Potter. I would love very much to help you Mr Lupin, do you have any paperwork before we start the adoption process. Yes Mrs Jones I do, I have Harry's Father James Potters will requesting that I be Harry's guardian , Harry was in the care of his Mother's (Lily Evans Potter) sister Petunia Evans Dursley and this is the paper she signed giving me the right to take him with me here and giving up her rights to Harry so I can adopt him. I also know in order to adopt Harry I have to disclose the fact that I'm a werewolf and that I have a place to send Harry , during the full moon. My Mother will take care of him the day before, the full moon, and the day after.

Well Mr Lupin it looks like everything is in order please fill out these forms. Thank you very much. (Remus took the papers and sat down and started filling them out) About 20 minutes later he was all done filling out the papers and took them back to the lady. Well Mr. Lupin I filled your paper work out, I see no reason why you will not be approved. You should receive the letter of approval later today. Well thank you very much and have a nice day Mrs Jones. ( Remus left the office and apparated home)

Harry was so excited to see his Uncle he ran to him and Remus picked him and hugged him tight, and kissed his forehead. His Mom walked in and asked how it went. Remus said great they see no reason why it will not be approved, I will be getting a letter some time day.

He turned to Harry and said ready to go shopping Pup go get your shoes and coat on. Harry ran out the room to get his stuff on, Remus's Mom turned to him and said I told your brother Levi he is so happy for you he can't wait to meet his nephew. As they were talking an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in Remus's hand and flew back out. The letter was from the magical child welfare office. Remus opened it quickly and read it out loud.

Dear Mr. Lupin,

On behalf of the magical child welfare office I would like to tell you have been approved to adopt one Harry James Potter. You now are legally his parent. His legal name now is Harry James Potter Lupin. In two weeks we will come to inspect your home. The next full moon we have to check that he is at your Mother's place. After that we will only have to check randomly twice a year, if you have to change the place he is to go during the full moon you are expected to notify us ahead of time. Your wolfsbane potion now will be provided for you from the ministry. You can pick it up the week before the full moon at the care of dark magical creatures department. Now we would like to congratulate you on becoming a parent. Expect another letter in two week to set up your home visit.

Thank You

Mrs. Jones

Congratulation baby I just know you will be an amazing father. Thanks Mama I just know you will be an amazing grandmother and then they both hugged. As this was happening Harry ran into the room and said already.

Remus picked Harry up and said I have some amazing news Harry. Harry was looking very excited waiting for what the news is. Remus kissed his forehead and said I have adopted you Pup, now you are also my son. Your full name now is Harry James Potter Lupin. That's amazing Uncle Moo'y. Now we are a family. That's right Pup we are a family and he kissed forehead again.

How about we get some ice cream before shopping Pup. Yum Uncle Moo'y. With that they said see you later to Grandma and Apparated to a small muggle village. Remus did not want to overwhelm Harry yet by taking him Diagon alley.


	7. Chapter 6 Shopping Around

Disclaimer I own nothing In the Harry Potter world. The amazing J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 6 Shopping Around

Harry and Remus landed right in front of the ice cream shop. This was not the first time Remus was in this area his Mom took him and his brother Livi when they were younger. Remus was watching Harry ,Harry was so excited like he was never at an ice cream shop before (Thing is this was Harry's time to an ice cream shop). Remus kneeled down and scoped little Harry up. Calm down Pup the ice cream is not going anywhere, now what's your favorite kind Pup. Harry looked at Remus very confused, now Remus was confused to. Uncle Moo'y me no ice cream before , Dudley only ever got ice cream. Now everything made sense to Remus , he thought to himself that fat bastard. That's ok Pup you can try my favorite and if you don't like that you can keep trying till you find your favorite. Remus kissed his Pup's forehead and they walked into the shop.

They found a table and sat down. Harry was looking around in amazement he had never been in a place like this he was so excited and smiling from ear to ear. In a way Remus was glad that those bastards never took him for ice cream , now he could share his first time. Not knowing this was to be the first of many firsts. So Harry as you know we are going shopping for some cloths , how do you feel about going with me to find a home for us. Yay Uncle Moo'y. I will take that as a yes Pup. As they were talking the waitress and asked what they would like. Remus said a large chocolate please. As the waitress left to the ice cream Harry had an very important question for his Uncle. Uncle Moo'y , yes Pup what would you like? Can I ask you a question? Of course you ask me questions when you ever have one. Uncle Moo'y wears Uncle Pad'ot? Remus was not sure if he wanted Harry to remember Padfort or not. He was still not sure if he was guilty or innocent. He had no chance to even think about him since he was sent to Azkaban, he was to busy trying to get Harry back.

Remus was not sure how to answer that. He thought about it honesty was the best policy. Harry the day after your Mommy and Daddy died (he knew he would have to talk to him about that but not this soon) Uncle Padfot went to jail. Why Uncle Moo'y? Well Harry do remember anything about that night. Not sure what he remembered , he did not think he would remember him. So he was not sure what he would remember. Well Uncle Vernon said they died in a car crash. Harry that is not the truth , has he was finishing that statement Harry said I know that is not true. A bad man killed Mommy with a green light. Remus was holding back tears by this point. Well Harry people think Uncle Padfot was the one that told the bad man were you Mommy and Daddy lived. See he was the secret keeper, no Uncle Moo'y, Uncle Wormy was the secret keeper. Really Harry (Was not sure what to think at this point) how about we talk about this later at Grandma's house. Ok Uncle Moo'y

The ice cream and they both dug it to it. Harry's favorite ice cream was indeed whole time he was thinking about Sirius. He knew James had asked Sirius and he knew he had said yes. So why would they change secret keepers. He was not sure what to think. So he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused everything he had on his pup. When they were all done they went to the kids cloths shop. They spent the next hour in a half getting all the cloths Harry would ever need.

Well Pup do you want to help me find our home or would you to go back to Grandma's for a nap. Harry took a big yawn and said sure. He shrunk the bag of cloths down and put them in his pocket and apparated home. He meet his Mom in the kitchen, Hi Mom, Hi Baby how was shopping? Great I got Harry more clothes than he could ever need. He only own one set of cloths I figured it would not hurt to get him as much as I could. That's great honey, now did you find a house yet.

No not yet Harry was getting tired so I was hoping you would watch him again why I go look. If that's not too much trouble Mom. Of course not Remus you know how long I wanted a Grandchild. I will watch him as much as I can. Thanks Mom. Remus was just about to lay Harry on the loveseat when he realized he was a sleep already. He kissed his forehead and went back into the kitchen.

Mom one more thing before I go , after Harry goes to bed to night, which by the way he will be crashing with me in my room, I really need to talk to you about something important. Whatever you need baby. Bye Mom love you, love you to baby. Then he apparated to a magic Realtor.

The Realtor greeted him right away. Hi my name is John More and I would love to help you today please sit down. Well thank you my name is Remus Lupin. Well Mr Lupin what are we looking for today. Well I just adopted my Godson today and I may have a friend coming to live with us (He had no clue why he said that last part but he figured it can't hurt to have to extra bedrooms) so Iam looking for at least four bedrooms a big study. I think i know the perfect place let's go see it ok. Then they apparated to the house. Mr More told Remus to go look around and they can talk about after.

Remus just fell in love with it a huge back yard for Harry to play in, the rooms were so big and that kitchen was something else. When he found Mr More in living room all he said was I will take it. Well that's great Mr Lupin , I Am positive you and your Godson will love it. Now let's go back to my office. After about an hour of choosing all the furniture for the new home, and getting the keys, Remus said thank you and apparated back home.

Harry was asleep so he asked his Mom if they could talk then. His Mom said of course, and they walked into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 7 Wanting To Know The Truth

Chapter 7 Wanting to know the truth

So Honey did you find a home? Yes I did it's amazing I can't wait for you to see it we move in tomorrow. That's great baby, not that I would not have liked you two to stay longer. I know Mom , I promise we will come and visited all the time.

Ok now what did you need to talk to me about. Well you remember awhile ok when I told you about what happen that night and day after Harry's parents died. Yes I do your friend Sirius went to Azkaban for the events that took place right? Yes that's right Mom but I also thought there was more to that night because I knew Sirius better then his own family did he would have died for them. I remember you telling me that baby. Well I never had time to really think about that before because I have been trying to get Harry , and I know if roles were reverse he would have done the same thing.

I've been thinking about him all day Mom since Harry and I went for Ice cream. Harry told me something that would make more sense then Sirius doing all the stuff that night. He said that Peter changed places with Sirius being the secret keeper. Which in a way, would be a good idea after I thought about it, practically the whole world would guess James would choose Sirius, so if a Death Eater got him no matter what they did James and his family would be safe. No one would think of poor little Peter.

Then I got to thinking more Peter missed a lot of the order meetings, and when he was there and we talked about our next mission, there was a trap waiting for us. More then once James, Sirius and I almost died.

Why did you not tell me that Remus John Lupin. (Even at almost being 25 years old when his Mom used his full name it sent chills down his back) I am really sorry Mom I did not want to scare you, and even if I did want to tell you I never had the time, you know how bad it was then. Yes I do remember how bad it was.

Well honey I do not know if he is guilty or innocent either. So I think the next step is to go talk to your former Headmaster and figure this out. Because you and Harry both need to know the truth before either of you can move okay.

Thanks Mom,I just don't know if I can do that. Why not baby? I can't believe I forgot to tell. Well baby whatever it is, it can't be as bad as the abuse. I don't know about that Mom. Remus's Mom covered her mouth and said o no.

After I found out about the abuse I questioned Miss Figg the lady who babysat him. I asked if she knew about it and she said she did not know for sure but she had her suspicions. Then she said she told Dumbledore more times then she could count and he did nothing.

Well Remus you do need to talk to him, about Harry and Sirius. Please do me a favor and try to keep your calm. You will not do either of them good if you do something stupid.

Ok Mom I will go and talk to Albus and I will do my very best to stay calm. When Harry wakes up please tell him I should not be long and that I love him.

Love you Mom, Love You Baby

And with that Remus apparated to his former Headmasters office.


	9. Chapter Getting Down To Business

**Disclaimer I own nothing in the Harry Potter world.**

Chapter 8 Getting Down To Business

A few seconds later he landed in the office of Albus Dumbledore , no were near as happy as he was last time he was there. As he appeared in the headmaster he realized he had no clue how or what exactly to say. Albus was just coming out of his back room when Remus got there.

Remus my boy how are you please have a seat. Remus sat down but did not answer him. There was a few minutes of awkward silence, then Albus decided to break it first.

Remus I thought we had a deal before you took Harry away from the only home he really has only ever knew. That's right Albus I thought we did have a deal 3 1/2 years ago when you said you would keep him safe. Remus by boy what are you talking about.

You really don't know do you headmaster. Well let me fill you in, for the last 3 1/2 years those bastards you left Harry with have been abusing him physical and emotional and Iam certain they were starving him most of the time, they made him sleep in a fucking cupboard under the stairs. An if that is not bad enough I come to find out Miss Figg told you about it more that once she thought this was going on and you never even checked on him. How could you Albus I trusted you.

Remus I a sure you I had no idea it was like that. I knew they did not like him, but never did I think Lilys sister would treat him like that. That's right Headmaster you did not think , Lily and James told you how horrible they are I told you more times then once.

Also you would be surprised what Harry remembers. My Mother and I believe he has eidetic memory. Yesterday when he came over Miss Figg house he came in I was about to introduce myself and screamed out Uncle Moony I've missed you. Really Remus, Really Albus he also remembers Voldemort killing his Mother with a green light. The headmaster fell back into his chair with tears in his eyes.

I'm so very sorry Remus I made a horrible mistake I wish I could take it back but I can't. All I can say is I will do my best to be here for you and Harry from now on. I will not ask you to forgive me cause I don't deserve it. If there is anything I can do, to make it easy for you to just say the word and I will do it.

Well they is something. Whatever it is my boy you got it. Ok but let me explain before you say anything ok. Albus nodded yes.

It's about Sirius Black he has been in Azkaban for the last 3 1/2 years without a trial. Now I know all the evidence pointed to him but I have reason to believe he is innocent. Now I know he is my best friend but I really do believe this. I know everyone thinks that he was the secret keeper, now it just the word of a 5 year old but he remembers Sirius and Peter changing places. When I thought about it , it made sense everyone knew James would choose Sirius, so if they changed it to Peter no one would expect that and if they got Sirius he could not tell them anything. Then I thought about it more Peter stopped coming to order meetings never would tell us why, and the meetings he was at, the missions we always talked about we ended up walking into traps. James, Sirius and myself almost died more times then I care to remember.

Sirius would have died before he betrayed any of us. He is my brother I would do anything for him so I am giving him the benefit of doubt. I am not saying he guilty or innocent. All I ask is if you get him a trial and use Veritaserum. Harry deserves both of his Godfather's if Sirius is innocent.

You are right Remus and consider it good and done. The soonest I can set up a trial will be the day after tomorrow. That be great Harry I are moving into our new home tomorrow , I can get my Mom to watch Harry while I'm at the trial.


	10. Chapter 9 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 9 Home Sweet Home

Remus woke up the next morning about 7:30, the smell of coffee and bacon on in the air. Yet he was not moving, at that very moment the most cutest 5 year old was sleeping on his chest. He could not help but smile, never in his life did he dream he would be a father to the greatest little boy on the planet. The day James and Lily made him one of Harry's Godfathers was the greatest days of his life, but he never thought he really would be the one to raise Harry that was James and Lily's job.

Well Remus knew he should get ready, they have a very big day ahead of them, but he was not moving. He did not want to wake up the precious child laying on his chest. So he waited till Harry woke up about 8:00.

Good Morning sleepy head, Morning Uncle Moo'y. Remus kissed his Pups forehead, and said hungry Grandma has been cooking. All Harry did was nod his head yes. In one swift move Remus was standing and Harry was sitting on his shoulders. All Harry could do was giggle as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Before Remus could say anything to his Mom, Harry screamed Good Morning Grandma. His Grandma just smiled from ear to ear(She loved being called Grandma) and said ready to eat sweethearts. Remus and Harry sat down to eat this time Harry did not wait for ever one else. They all eat in till they could not eat anymore. Harry and Remus said they thank yous, then Remus turned to Harry and said can you try and started getting ready while I talk to Grandma for a minute then I will be up to help. Harry ran as fast as he could up the stairs, Remus had to tell him to slow down.

Remus turned to his Mom to talk to her about the meeting with the Headmaster. Well baby how did it go with Albus. Well it went better then I thought. Did you stay calm baby? Yes I did Mom but it was Hard. Well I Am proud of you then, I know that was hard.

Well when I got there I let him talk, then I explained everything he seemed really sorry, I don't know if I believe him or not but he said he would do anything I ask for, I ask for a trial with Veritaserum for Sirius. Its tomorrow, can you watch Harry for me, if the trial does not go the way I hope, I do not want Harry to see that.

You don't have to ask Baby. So when do I get to see your new place? I knew you were going to ask that Mama, how about tomorrow you can watch Harry at the house then after the trial we can have dinner and if the trial

does not go the right way I can use your support. Anything you need baby. Now go help your son and go see your other home, and never forget this will always be yours and Harry's home.

Thanks Mom , I will never forget, and I love you very much. With that Remus left the kitchen to help his son.

When he got up stairs he stopped in the doorway of his bed room, and what he saw made him laugh a little. Harry was rushing to change so fast he put his shirt on backward and his shoes on the wrong feet. Hey Pup do you need any help. No thanks Uncle Moo'y. Ok Pup but how about we fix shoes before we go and I still have to change myself. 20 minutes later both wear ready to go, they said they goodbyes and apparated to there new home.

When they got there Harry was speechless he had never seen a house so amazing. Is that our home Uncle Moo'y , that it is Pup that it is. As Remus carried Harry into they new home he knew his life would never be the same , that made him a little scared. The thing was he was not sure if it was his new home with Harry or Sirius Trial .

He was not sure but that was not going to ruin this for him and Harry. As they walked through the front door and they mouths dropped open. It was more then Remus could ask for with the furniture he picked out. Hey Pop let's find your bed room. With that Harry grabbed his hand and ran to find his room. To Harry's surprise he found 4 bedrooms, the first was a guest bedroom, the second was for someone who may be coming to live with them was all Remus would say. Third was Remus's room, and the fourth was Harry's. Harry ran to the door, watching Remus to make sure he could open the door Remus nodded and Harry opened the door his mouth was wide open.

Harry could not believe his room was amazing. His bed was humongous, a huge wardrobe (with all his cloths already), a toy box full of toys. His bed spread was red and gold, his walls were red and gold. Not that Remus was trying to influence Harry into liking Gryffindor, Yay right. Harry turned to Remus and said, Uncle Moo'y is this my room? Remus smiled and said of course Pup all yours. The whole time hoping one day he find those bastards of so called relatives of Harry's on full moon. How could a five year old never have his own room since he was a year and a half old.

After that he let Harry explore the rest of their new home while he made lunch. After lunch was done, he went to find Harry he was playing in his new room with some cars (Remus realizing that those were the first toys had since his Mom and Dad were still alive). Pup lunch is ready, Harry ran to Remus and Remus picked him up and they went to have their lunch. After lunch, Harry and Remus went to play in Harry's room until dinner time.

They had a very nice dinner grilled cheese Harry favorite (One of the few things those bastards gave him to eat). After dinner Remus cleaned up with a flick of his wand. They went back to playing in till Harry needed a bath, then story time (Remus wanted to get Harry into reading at an early age Lily would have loved that James not so much. He knew when he started teaching him the Marauder's way of life James would be Happy. Reading was god right now. After story time, bed time. After Harry's bath Remus got him all nice and cuddly he his new bed. He grabbed a book called beetle and the bard a wizard fairy tale book for kids.

Before he could finish Babbitty Rabbitty (Remus's favorite when he was little his Mom read it to him and his brother Livi), Harry was fast asleep. Remus kissed his Pups forehead put his night light on, The left Harry's room he did not close Harry's door and went into his room next to his.

Remus got ready for bed, laid down to relax on his bed and read a new book he had got himself. Just as he was about to start reading it, he heard Harry scream. He ran to Harry's room, to hear Harry screaming please Uncle don't please don't. Remus wasted no time getting over to Harry and woke him up. Harry had tears running down his face. He picked Harry up into a hug and started rocking him back and forth like he did when he would babysit him. Everything will be all right Pup everything will be all right. He did not even bother to ask what the nightmare was about he could put two and two together.

He looked at the sobbing boy in his arms and asked if he wanted to sleep in his bed. Harry just nodded no. Remus could tell Harry was scared, and wet. Harry everything is ok, an accident is no problem. I'm not mad (Remus just felt he had to say that.

Let's get you cleaned up and then would like to sleep in my bed. Harry nodded yes. After Harry was all cleaned up, there went back to Remus room laid down and both were sleeping in a matter of minutes.

Hope you like what you have read please write a review. Thanks chapter 10 to come soon.


	11. Chapter 10 The Trial

Chapter 10 The Trial

The next morning Remus woke up again with his Pup laying on his chest, but he did not care he loved that little boy with all his heart. He could not love that boy more even if he was his real father. He was nervous about today. Today is the day that will change his life forever. Today is Sirius's trial, today he will find out if his best friend his brother is the reason that his other two brothers, and his beautiful sister in law were gone. That can wait for now. Now his Pup was sleeping and all he could do now was smile.

It was not that long that Harry woke. They ate a simple but nice breakfast. Harry I was wondering if you would do me a big favor. In a little bit Grandma is coming to visit I need you to show her our new home. Can you do that for me? Sure Uncle Moo'y .

Well Ihave to go out for a few hours, when I get back we can have dinner with Grandma. With that they was a small pop and Elena Lupin appeared right in the kitchen.

Remus and Harry said at the same time, HI Mom Hi Grandma. Well Harry why don't you hang out with Grandma I have to get ready.

With that Remus went went upstairs to get ready. 10 minutes later he came back down all ready and found his Mom and son in the kitchen laughing and having great fun cleaning the dishes the muggle way.

Well guys I'm off. Harry ran to Remus and he picked him up in flash gave him a big hug and a kiss and said be good for Grandma Pup. I will Uncle Moo'y. His Mom walked over kissed his cheek and said everything will be ok and she took Harry from him and stepped back.

See you guys soon and he apparated to the Ministry of Magic for the trial. Albus was waiting for him outside the courtroom.

Hi Albus how are you?

Good my boy how are you?

Not that good Albus I'm so scared. If everything goes wrong today it will just kill me, and I just know Harry will ask about him again and I can't tell him that his other Godfather is the reason why he will ever know his parents. I just can't.

Just relax Remus whatever happens in they you will be able to deal with it. Remember you are a Gryffindor, you are very very brave and can handle anything.

Thanks Albus that means a lot. I know this needs to happen for Sirius Harry and myself.

Ok Remus I need to tell what's gonna happen today. We will go in and they will call court will come to order. Then Moody will bring Sirius in and chain him to the chair in the middle of the room. Moody will then give him the Veritaserum. Sirius will looked very spaced out. They will ask him questions considering the night James and Lily died and the day after. After that Moody will take Sirius out of the room. The Minister will revere everything and once he has his ruling. Moody will bring Sirius back in, and the Minister will give his ruling and it will all be done.

As Albus was talking he was getting more and more nervous. So nervous after Albus was done speaking he ran to a garbage can and lost his breakfast. Albus went over to him and started rubbing his back and just keep saying everything will be ok.

Remus stood up again took the handkerchief from Albus wiped his mouth, and said it's now or never and they walked into the courtroom.

The courtroom was not that big , maybe 50 people including the prisoner. Court was called to order. Then Remus saw Moody bring Sirius his brother his best friend into the room and chained him to the chair in the middle of the room. Remus could not believe his eyes.

His brother once prized himself as very good looking man with perfect hair. Now he was a mere shell of the man he was. He had pure terror in his eyes. He was looking around the room at stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Remus. He did not smile physically, but there was less terror in his eyes. Remus gave him a small smile.

Next thing he knew Moody was forcibly opening Sirius's month and pouring Veritaserum down his throat. A few seconds later Sirius eyes went totally blank. Remus could not take his eyes off his brother, then he heard the Minister say questioning will begin now.

State your Name?

Sirius Orion Black

Are you associated with he who must not be named or his Death Eaters?

No the black has been associated with them , my family took me off the family tree when was 16 because I refused to fight alongside them with Voldemort ( The whole courtroom gasped at the use of the name excepted

Albus and Remus) and I ran away to my best friends house James Potter house. James and myself his lovely wife and Remus Lupin fought against Voldemort and his followers.

Before the next question the minister asked Moody to raise his left sleeve. When he did all saw he did not have the dark mark.

Wear you the Potters secret keeper and did you betray them to he who must not be name?

was asked to be the Potter's secret keeper but at the last minute I came up with a plan to change places with Peter Pettigrew someone I thought was a friend. I figured i was the most likely chose being James's best friend, and if Voldemort and his Death Eaters came after me I would not no matter what give up them. No I did not betray them to Voldemort they were my one true family along with Remus Lupin I would have died before betraying them.

With that last statement Remus's eyes started to water , Albus say this and put his arm around the young man and said everything is ok. You were right Sirius is innocent, he did not betray you guys.

The last and finale question

Did you go after Peter Pettigrew in the attempt to kill him, and in doing so kill Peter Pettigrew and kill 12 muggles.

Yes I did go after Peter Pettigrew in the attempt to kill him. No I did not kill or the 12 muggles. It was Peter he blew up a gas line killing the 12 muggles. In our 5th year James Potter myself and Peter Pettigrew became animagi. James Potter was a stag, I'm a dog and Peter Pettigrew was a Rat. After Peter Pettigrew blew up the gas line he cut his finger off and transformed into a rat and escaped before the Aurors.

The prisoner's will be uncuffed to show that he is Animagi. Moody un cuffed him and Sirius turned into a dog and back to a human. Moody re cuffed Sirius.

The prisoner will be taken out of the courtroom as I review today's findings It took the minister all but 5 minutes to come to a ruling. Please bring the prisoner back in. Moody brought Sirius backed in and chained him to the chair.

Sirius Orion Black you stand accused of being a Death Eater, betraying the Potters to he who must not be named, trying and killing Peter Pettigrew and killing 12 muggles. Also being an unregistered animagi.

On the charge of being Death Eater you are found not guilty.

On the charge of betraying the Potters to he who must not be named you are found not guilty.

On the charge of trying to kill Peter Pettigrew you are found guilty.

On the charge of killing 12 muggles you found not guilty.

On the charge of being an unregistered animagi you are found guilty.

Sirius Black you are found guilty of trying to kill Peter Pettigrew we feel the time you spent in Azkaban should cover it.

You have also been found guilty of being and unregistered animagi you have to register within 48 hours of being released and pay a fine of 500 galleons.

Sirius Black you are free to go with our deepest apologies. Sirius was un cuffed., but he did not move all he could do was cry he did not believe he would being getting out ever again.

Remus walked over to see his friend. He said Hi Padfoot , I'm so sorry...

Before he could finish Sirius jumped up and hugged him so tight he could not speak.

Mooney I've missed you and Harry so much. I know Padfoot, I'm sorry it took so long to help get you out. I've doing everything I could think of to get Harry away from Lily's sister.

What Money why was he not with you? Well Padfoot you know my furry little problem, it stopped me from adopting Harry here, a week ago I figured out that I can adopt him in France. Now he is with me and have I have adopted him.

That's great Mooney now I need to get a place so I can adopt Harry to if that's ok with you.

Are you mad Padfoot you are moving in with us and I already have the paperwork for you to adopt Harry. Padfoot and Mooney hugged again, when Albus came up to them.

Boys I have to go congrats Sirius if you boys need anything all you have to do is ask.

At the same time they said thanks Albus and said we are not boys anymore. Albus looked at them both with a twinkle in his eyes and said you will always be my boys.

Sirius for the the first time in over 3 years laughed with his brother and the headmaster. Boys I think you need to go home Harry needs both his Godfather.

As Sirius and Remus were walking out the court room they knew they lives would never be the same again. They both knew things were different now that James and Lily were gone, but hope down deep they old flame for each other was still burning strong. Only time will tell right.


End file.
